


From Paper to Rubies

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Bittersweet Ending, Domestic Fluff, From Paper to Rubies, Growing Old Together, Illnesses, Like I said...No One Dies in This Fic!, Lots of Fluff and Soft, M/M, Major Character Injury, Men in love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Milestone Anniversaries, no one dies!!!, quiet moments, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: "Forever is a measure of time used by people who share an ordinary love. Our extraordinary love is immeasurable ... for us, forever just won’t do." — Steve MaraboliEggsy quoted, having been shit at writing his own vows and sought inspiration online. Only to stumble on, what he thought to be, some cliche quote about love. Though, as he stared into hazel eyes, so bright and watery, Eggsy knew Merlin appreciated the words. Even if they weren’t from Merlin’s—just moments from being—new husband.—A story of Merlin and Eggsy through the years, told by their milestone anniversaries.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	From Paper to Rubies

**Author's Note:**

> This was a concept I've written before, but had the desire to write again. So I did! Self indulgent, but oh so sweet and special. 
> 
> I take you on a trip through Merlin and Eggsy's lives on their anniversary, touching on the 1st, 5th, 10th, 15th, 25th, 30th and 40th. I hope you all enjoy, it made me very happy to write this!
> 
> This is not beta read.
> 
> PS: No one dies.

A year was all it took for Eggsy to say yes, feeling like he was on cloud nine and couldn’t go any higher; so he thought. Until he stood across from Merlin, on August 14th 2016, when the world fell away and there was no one to be saved that day. And if there had, Kingsman’s Galahad and Quartermaster were none the wiser.

“Forever is a measure of time used by people who share an ordinary love. Our extraordinary love is immeasurable...for us, forever won’t do.” Eggsy quoted, having been shit at writing his own vows and sought inspiration online. Only to stumble on, what he thought to be, some cliche quote about love.

Though, as he stared into hazel eyes, that were so bright and shimmered with un-shed tears, Eggsy knew Merlin appreciated the words. Even if they weren’t from Merlin’s—just moments from being—new husband.

It was everything Eggsy could have imagined, and topped the unreachable heights he climbed on their engagement, sending him soaring through space where land seemed so far away; yet he didn’t want to go back. Not when he floated around the dance floor, secure in his husband’s arms, on what was possibly the best day of his life, dancing to a song that would forever remind him of Merlin.

Three hundred and sixty-five days. A whole year had passed where they spent their days as Hamish and Eggsy Mycroft-Unwin, hyphenated despite Eggsy’s protest that was a long and unneeded gesture; Merlin was a sentimental man. One who had found, printed and framed a photo of Lee during his recruitment at Kingsman. A one year anniversary gift, something Eggsy had expressed missing the day they wed; the presence of his father.

“Now ye can have him everyday,” Merlin said, handing over the picture. “Happy Anniversary, my heart.” A fond sentiment Merlin used for Eggsy since their sixth date, one Eggsy would cherish for the rest of their lives.

Eggsy wiped the moisture from his eyes, of tears not yet fallen, and gathered his emotions to kiss his husband. Of a whole bloody year! And left the frame on the coffee table to present Merlin his gift.

He watched with hopeful eyes, anticipation thick in his chest, as Merlin unwrapped a rectangle-like parcel, unveiling the Bespoke photo album he purchased from Barnard and Westwood. It was a soft brown leather bound book, with sheer pages containing pockets for pictures, clearly designed to look old and worn. Their names and wedding date were inscribed on the front. Inside, on the very first page, was a printed photo of a candid Merlin and Eggsy, caught off guard by their photographer, kissing between bites of cake.

“Oh, Eggsy,” Merlin whispered. “This is lovely.” He looked up with clearly shed tears, keeping his hand over the photo that marked a very special day, and leaned in for a kiss. It lingered a moment, with lips parted, allowing Eggsy to taste the same champagne and white wedding cake, with raspberry and lemon filling, they had on their special day.

“I know you love keeping photos.” Eggsy touched the silky leather. “Figured we could start a tradition?” He held his phone up, wiggling it from side to side with a cheeky grin. When Merlin only raised a brow in question, Eggsy chuckled and sat in his lap; careful to move their gifts out of the way. “Traditional anniversary picture?” He offered, holding the phone up on selfie mode.

Merlin laughed, a full body thing that shook them both, and leaned into view. “Sounds like a plan, my heart.”

Instead of snapping a photo, Eggsy turned to capture unprepared lips in a hard, loving kiss and pressed a button to freeze the moment forever.

“We can print it from your computer, put it in the album.” Eggsy sent it to Merlin’s email.

Merlin rested his chin on Eggsy’s shoulder, arms snaked around his waist. “I’ll make sure we are stocked with photo printer paper.” He nuzzled his neck. “Is this album just for anniversaries?”

Eggsy tossed his phone at the end of the couch, and turned in Merlin’s lap to straddle his hips.

“Nope. It’s whatever you want it to be.”

“Good.” Merlin’s palms trailed down his back, to the lip of Eggsy’s trousers, and slipped beneath fabric to grasp his bum. “Anniversary sex?”

Eggsy grinned. “Anniversary sex,” he agreed.

\---

He was cold, tired and hungry. After a two week long mission in Reykjavik Iceland, where temperatures reached a high of 15 C the entire time, Eggsy was ready to be home. And what better way to start his fifth year wedding anniversary, to Merlin, sore and tired. It was just his luck.

But, alas, his luck weren’t so shitty, as he wandered down their dimly lit hall—at three in the morning—to find his husband in their en-suite. The room was dark, the only light came from warm, glowing candles which were situated on counters, and ledges. Eggsy sighed, a deep, relieved exhale of breath that left him feeling warmer than the cool rain he’d wandered in from.

“Babe.” He breathed, coming forward to pull Merlin close for a quick kiss. “This is lovely.” Eggsy allowed Merlin to hold him for a moment. A warm and welcome embrace that could be felt through his sodden suit jacket. It radiated all the way from the crown of his head, to the tips of his toes.

“Only the best for my husband.” Merlin whispered into the next kiss. It were a bit firmer this time, full lipped and spoke of love that neither of them had to say.

Eggsy didn’t argue as Merlin started to undress him, placing his lips to various parts of his body, leaving hot, wet imprints in their wake. The action was just as sensual as it was intimate, treating Eggsy’s body like a tomb and Merlin worshipped it. He slipped into prepared water, finally catching hints of lavender and vanilla thick in the room.

The milky liquid lapped up his chest as he slid down the length, allowing his feet to pop above the surface; toes wiggled against their claw foot tub.

“Mmm.” Eggsy hummed, craning up into Merlin’s hands, as his digits weaved through his hair, massaging Eggsy’s scalp while he worked shampoo through. “Feels good,” he slurred.

Sleep felt awfully close and if Merlin continued his gentle caress, he’d be lifting Eggsy’s naked body out of the tub.

“Good.” Merlin punctuated, brushing his lips to his temple. “Eggsy.” He heard Merlin call, apparently he HAD fallen asleep.

“Sorry.” The apology lacked any weight, even if he meant the words, and accepted the offered hand out of his bath.

Merlin was incredibly giving, drying Eggsy off, and assisted him into bed. Their sheets and duvet were soft, and cool, against his skin. A delightful contrast to the near boiling water he’d been in; much to Eggsy’s pleasure. He was barely conscious when Merlin whispered Happy Anniversary, and promised a gift when he woke.

And, as always, true to his word, Merlin had delivered the unthinkable. Once a lovely dinner was consumed, Eggsy’s gift to Merlin opened—a new, high tech wooden backed tablet designed by Kingsman’s own R&D—they headed out back.

Eggsy stood in their quaint garden—the two having refused to upgrade their living space when it was just them—to stare a chestnut, clearly bespoke, finished wood swing. It was large, the ability to hold four people comfortably, and two spaciously.

“Ye always talked about growing old, being that cliche couple you see in movies, and swinging with me.” He had no volume to give a response, emotion formed a lump in his throat, and found himself drifting toward the monstrosity nestled under their tree.

Regardless of the size, Eggsy’s heart was full. The fact that Merlin remembered an off-hand conversation, where he spoke of a future that was unfolding right before his eyes, had Eggsy in tears as he reached the swing.

“Hamish.” It was barely audible, a strangled whisper, as he ran a palm down the smooth, sanded wood. He took a seat, now facing his husband. Who held his gaze with eyes so tender and warm, an expression saved for Eggsy’s view only. “Come sit with me.” The request was just as quiet, and garbled, as when he called Merlin’s name.

Merlin, ever the accommodating man, sat beside his husband and took his offered hand to tangle their fingers together.

“Let’s grow old together.” Eggsy smiled past fallen tears.

“Sounds good to me,” Merlin agreed, easily, and leaned in for a sound kiss. One that was captured with Merlin’s own phone, to Eggsy’s surprise, before they separated to watch the evening turn to night.

\---

“Why exactly are we doing this?” Eggsy asked. It had been a hell of a week, or month rather, and he really just wanted to have a nice, relaxing day with his husband of ten years; to the date.

Three thousand, six hundred and fifty days of marriage, to be exact, just four hours and twenty minutes from the moment they said ‘I Do’; if Eggsy were counting.

Merlin hauled another bag of potting soil from the drive and plopped it down beside the swing.

“Because you insisted on day lilies, which are best planted in August.” Eggsy stuck his tongue out like a child. “Eggsy,” Merlin chided. “Come now.”

He gave a huff but complied. “What are we planting them in?” Eggsy was seated by their small garden, the same one he had very little hand in; that was Merlin.

Eggsy had very little desire to play in the dirt, but if this was how his husband wanted to spend their anniversary; then he would without complaint. Well, perhaps just a wee bit, and only earned himself a few grumbles from his husband.

“These!” Merlin held up two large tin watering cans.

“Wot?” Eggsy mounted his knees and waddled over to his husband. “Thought they were going with the rose bushes?”

“Nae.” Merlin grinned, seemingly pleased with himself. “We are going to use these and set them on either side of the swing.” Eggsy watched as Merlin filled the hollow cans, part way, with soil. “Tenth year is tin, my heart. And—“ He handed one to Eggsy. “—Since ye spoke of a pop of color in the garden, I figured this would be a good idea.”

There were moments Eggsy thought he’d never love his husband any more, and then he did things like this. Which made his heart grow fonder, expand to a size that hurt his chest, and swell until he couldn’t breathe. It was a lightheaded feeling that had nothing to do with lack of oxygen, and everything to do with how in love he was. Everything wasn’t always roses and rainbows, but the good always outweighed the bad, making every argument, big or small, worth it.

“Can you get any more perfect?” Eggsy smiled so wide; it hurt.

Merlin held up the tin can and turned it so Eggsy could read what it said: Mycroft-Unwin EST. August 14th, 2016.

Eggsy laughed wetly and got to work.

They stood back to survey their job, arm in arm, and loved the space that slowly became a space to celebrate their union.

“This is becoming a shrine of our wedding day.” Merlin pinched his arm. “Hey! It is!” He was suddenly swooped in for a snog, one leg suspended off the ground as Merlin leaned in until he lost his breath, and righted again. “Holy fucking head rush!” He cupped his head.

“Don’t be cheeky.” Merlin whispered into an incredibly tender kiss.

Later that night, Eggsy caught Merlin at his desk. That anniversary's traditional photo printed out, and was slipped into the next slot with the date of it’s birth scrawled on the back.

Life was good and couldn’t get any better than this.

\---

There was a point in time Eggsy swore not every anniversary would be filled with happy memories, good days, and free of arguments. Life was life, and at times could be unfair. Like last year's anniversary, where dinner was burned and the only time they spoke was in bed. Where apologies were exchanged and worn, tired men fell asleep in one another's embrace.

What Eggsy wouldn’t give to be there.

It was nothing like this. A pain he had never imagined, nor ever wanted to experience again, and the fear of death marred his husband’s aging face.

Fifteen years. Five thousand, four hundred and seventy five days. Hours and seconds didn’t matter, not this time, because the only hours and seconds that were counted, were the ones between pain medication. Everything hurt. Admittedly, Eggsy should be dead. He weren’t stupid, and long past the years to be considered a young, naive agent.

“Hey,” Merlin whispered. The back of Eggsy’s hand was pressed to his wet cheek. It wasn’t the first time, and surely wouldn’t be the last, he’d woken up and wished he could soothe the hard lines. “How are ye feeling? Need something for pain?” He stroked a few hairs from Eggsy’s forehead. An unbelievable delicate touch, like Eggsy would shatter from the slightest amount of pressure.

“No,” Eggsy croaked; talking hurt. His throat was dry and he really wished he could ease the wrinkles etched in Merlin’s skin. Though not all of them would go away. No.

Time had caught up with him, them. Both of them, really. Even if Eggsy still thought Merlin was the fittest sixty five year old.

They spoke softly, because really Eggsy couldn’t manage much strength for anything more than a whisper, and listened to Dr. Hanover when he came in. Told Eggsy he was lucky. Four bullets in various spots on his body: one to his right shoulder, two in his left thigh, and one in his lower abdomen; just barely avoided vital organs. He was thankful Merlin didn’t yell at him for not having his suit jacket on, he were in his hotel room; didn’t think anything of it, did he?

“You know.” Merlin murmured into Eggsy’s palm. “China is customary for the fifteenth anniversary. You didn’t have to go and almost die in China to make a statement.”

Eggsy chuckled, which quickly turned into a moan; that hurt. “Fuck,” he breathed heavily. A nurse came in and administered another dose of drugs. They travelled through the IV, into his veins, and made him feel all warm and cozy like. It was followed by drowsiness, but before he allowed the darkness to consume him, Eggsy said, “Not how I imagined this anniversary going.” The confession was slurred.

Merlin pecked his lips. “I know.” Eggsy frowned at him when he positioned himself in a familiar way, catching sight of his phone, and groaned.

“Do we have to?” He whined against Merlin’s mouth.

“Tradition,” Merlin prompted, softly.

It wasn’t the prettiest of anniversary photos, but one Eggsy would definitely remember. Not only was it a day he survived his near death, but also marked the day he’d retire Galahad and accept a more sedentary position as Arthur. The former was too willing to give up the crown, and travel the world with his husband.

Eggsy was happy for Harry and Percival.

\---

Daisy stood before their hundred guests, her two small children on either side, and addressed the crowd.

“I want to thank you all for coming here tonight!” She enthused, speaking into a microphone so that some of their elder comrades could hear. “Today marks a very special day for a man I’ve considered my father, when the one who fathered me did not suit.” Daisy's bright, twinkling blue eyes met his. “A day he said I Do to a man just as equally a father figure in my life, honorary grandparents to my two.” She touched the top of her twins heads, the two six year old girls beaming brightly at the two men Daisy spoke of.

“But most importantly, husbands to one another. Today marks twenty five years of marriage, not a milestone most couples these days ever see. A milestone I hope to reach.” She watched her own husband, clearing her throat. “So it’s with great joy and honor, I ask you all to raise your glasses in toast to Hamish and Eggsy.” Everyone in attendance lifted flutes of champagne, as Merlin and Eggsy leaned into one another, not a dry eye in place. “Happy Anniversary. You’re loved more than words can describe.”

A chorus of Happy Anniversary filled their ears.

The party buzzed with conversation, various friends, family and coworkers made their way to the happily married couple. Kind words were spoken, kisses exchanged and a few pictures snapped by the photographer Daisy hired. It was far too grand and luxurious. Tables were draped with shimmery silver table clothes, centerpieces arranged with beautiful blue and white roses. A cake too large, and fancy, dominated the sweets table. The number twenty five was used as a topper, all sparkly silver in accordance with the theme, and their names scrawled in pristine cursive on the front.

“Dais,” Eggsy reprimanded softly. “This is so much, babe.” He tried, despite his thickly spoken words, to convey displeasure. Yet all he could do was smile stupidly at the woman who he helped raise, a woman who held so much love for himself and Merlin.

“When it comes to you two?” Daisy squatted between them, and rested an arm on their shoulders each, hugging them closer. “Nothing is ever too much.” She placed a kiss to each of their cheeks and stood, taking a glass of water and clanked a fork to it. “Gotta kiss. It’s the rules.” Daisy winked when the photographer readied in front of their table.

Lights flashed in their faces as they met for a kiss, knowing this would make it into the album, and separated with fond smiles as their wedding song played.

“May I have this dance?” Eggsy was the first to stand, holding his hand to Merlin as Christina Perri sang of loving for a thousand years. And no truer words were spoken when it came to their love, a song that fitted a life where one partner waited half his life for the other.

Merlin took the offered hand, allowing Eggsy to ease him out onto the dance floor, and took the lead.

“Happy Anniversary, my heart.” Merlin nuzzled his weathering cheek.

Eggsy pressed into the affection. “Happy Anniversary, babe.”

It was a magical evening for what was considered a magical time for them, but eventually magic wears and the reality of rickety, aging bodies forced them to retire for the night. There wasn’t an objection in the room as they bid goodbye and found their way home, where they spent that night, and the next day, in bed; it had been well worth it.

\---

“Mycroft-Unwin, please.” Eggsy gave their name—arriving fifteen minutes earlier than their scheduled reservation—to the young, short brunette hostess who led them to their table of Oblix at The Shard.

An upscale, 95 story, tower made entirely of glass in the heart of London. He made sure to book a table on the East side of the tower, overlooking London, just at seven forty five in the evening; sunsets were a favorite.

“Any special occasion?” She asked, handing them menus with this evening's specialties, and informed them of their waitress.

“Thirtieth year anniversary.” Merlin smiled at her, looking all the world of a man who was proud and happy to celebrate such a milestone.

Her face lit up with surprise and hope. Like so many other youthful people they’ve stumbled across the last few days, where Merlin told anyone who would listen about their upcoming celebration. There was always this sense of longing, a clear indication to the young people of today, that love could last that long when the world seemed so grim at times.

“Well,” she sighed. “Happy Anniversary, then.” It looked as though she wanted to hug them, if only to touch two men who have survived this long in a same sex marriage, and with an age difference that made most uncomfortable. The refrain was tight on her face, as she left them to browse the menu and marvel over the stunning view Eggsy scored.

“It’s such a beautiful night,” Merlin commented, gazing out the wall sized window beside him.

Ten thousand, nine hundred and fifty days. So many months, weeks, hours and minutes have passed, and still so in love they were.

Eggsy only had eyes for his husband, watching the way his wrinkles bunched up with a tender smile. An expression that seemed so natural these days. He loved how soft and relaxed he appeared, retiring just five years back, because apparently working until seventy five was acceptable. The decision had been good for him, especially since last examination with the doctor warned Merlin of previous heart attacks, he had no idea of. Stress heart attacks they called them, and the tightness of borrowed time closed Eggsy’s chest, but he shoved that side and cherished each day they were still together.

“Isn’t the view nice, my heart?” Merlin asked, without looking away. The same small, fond smile plastered to his face the entire time.

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed, gazing at him for a moment longer. “It’s the best view I ever had.” Merlin turned at that, blushing from cheeks to the crown of his head, realizing Eggsy regarded him.

“Such a romantic,” Merlin accused weakly. His hand slipped across the white linen table cloth, to take Eggsy’s, slotting their fingers together.

His thumb soothed across Merlin’s gnarled, arthritic knuckles. “Sometimes I can be.”

They spent very little time on the menu, deciding on the Oblix seafood platter. A chef selection of premium raw and chilled seafood, which just so happen to include oysters. Appetizers were served and consumed, a lovely truffle flatbread, pancetta and ricotta that paired well with the champagne.

“This looks amazing.” Merlin enthused when Trish, their waitress, placed a platter for two in front of them.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Eggsy served up a plate for Merlin, and then his own, being sure to include a special oyster on his husband’s.

Merlin was momentarily distracted with the variety on his dinner plate. Cold salt water lobster, raw oyster, marinated squid and whole shrimp with homemade cocktail sauce. It was a feast for the Queen.

“I can’t eat all this.” Merlin started with the lobster. It was poached in butter and chilled, a delightfully buttery texture against the palette. “Mmm,” he moaned around the first bite.

“Here. Try the oyster, babe.” Eggsy nudged one into Merlin’s view. He made himself busy with a piece of marinated squid, trying to look engaged in the food and not eager to see if Merlin’s eighty year old eyes caught what he had the chef put there.

A soft gasp left his husband as he scooped it up. “Eggsy.” Merlin lifted a shiny, black pearl out of the oyster meat. “Where did ye get this?”

“On a mission in Indonesia.” Merlin gaped at him. “It’s real, had it checked before I purchased it, but I’ve had it for years.”

“For twenty bloody years, Eggsy!” Merlin breathed. “How did ye know we’d last this long?”

Eggsy laughed. “Knew you were my forever, babe.”

Merlin’s eyes misted as he rolled the pearl between his forefinger and thumb, sniffling back a sob that threatened to erupt.

“I don’t know what to say.” He admitted with a wobbly, weak brogue filled with emotion.

“Happy Anniversary would do.” Eggsy offered as he stood, and came round to kiss Merlin. “Tradition?” Eggsy prompted.

Merlin leaned into his neck, giving a watery laugh, and nodded against him. “Happy Anniversary.” He tipped his face up for the ever anticipated kiss that would be later printed out, and marked as a happy moment that they captured, causing the memory to forever be frozen in time.

\---

The years were good to them. So many have passed, it became hard to remember a time Eggsy wasn’t with Merlin, in love and married to his soulmate. That’s why a day like today, came with little weight, and tightened the ever growing anxiety in his chest. They were lucky, he knew that, to have so long as they had, and hopefully just a bit longer together.

Eggsy held a thin, frail, limp hand between two of his, as the remaining one shakily passed over photos they’ve collected through their lives. All captured great memories, and admittedly a few sour ones, but held significant meaning to them both.

“You know what today is, babe?” Eggsy had moved past the fear of that question.

Merlin was just a week post stroke, it had weathered him down further past his ninety years of life, but he was still here. Eggsy held onto that, wrapped around the reality like a lifeline, and prayed it wasn’t ripped from him. Merlin’s brow pulled together, making him look far older, in concentration. He grew frustrated with his lack of memory, but it had become clearer the last three days, and Eggsy held out hope that he’d continue to progress.

“Our anniversary.” Each word was spoken slow, very carefully, and slurred. Eggsy understood him, though.

Speech therapy was a godsend and Merlin excelled beyond their initial expectations. The vascular neurologist was optimistic in regard to Merlin’s recovery, and spoke of the probability he’d be able to go home after some intense therapy.

Eggsy beamed at him, watching the confusion drift away and be replaced with joy, pressing Merlin’s weakened hand to his wet cheek before giving the palm a kiss.

“Yeah, babe. Our anniversary.” It weren’t an ideal anniversary celebration, but every damn moment from Merlin’s stroke, and going forward, was the most important to Eggsy. No matter how big or small the events were, each second Merlin was here and with him? Was a goddamn commemoration to Eggsy.

He had asked no visitors that day. They had been bombarded with concerned friends, family and some Kingsman who still looked fondly onto the old Quartermaster.

“Here.” Eggsy draped a large, plush, ruby colored throw over Merlin’s lap. “Ruby. Forty years.”

Fourteen thousand and six hundred days. Two hours and ten minutes past the moment they said I Do. And what a life it’s been. He wouldn’t trade a moment, change a thing, even if he lived the same life over again, knowing they’d be right here.

Merlin’s good hand drifted across the fabric, a tender smile in place. “It’s warm,” he sighed.

“Figured you’d need it.” Eggsy settled on the edge of Merlin’s hospital bed.

“Your’s is in my bedside table drawer.” Eggsy’s eyes grew with surprise. Merlin smiled. “Think I’ve grown too old to forget?”

Eggsy laughed, looking down at their joined hands, and shook his head. “No.”

He had a meal ordered in for them, all the appropriate consistencies for Merlin as they worked back to solid foods, and helped him eat. They spent a few hours strolling down memory lane, reminiscing through their photo album; Eggsy felt pleased with each one Merlin could recall. But the night grew near, bringing exhaustion to Merlin’s already tired face, and sleep didn’t seem far from his husband.

“Will ye stay the night?” Eggsy had, each and every one, refusing to leave his husband alone. Yet Merlin asked, just in case, because it was clear he didn’t expect him to.

“Of course.” Eggsy leaned down for a kiss. “But before you sleep,” he warned, taking out his phone.

Merlin wrinkled his nose. “Do we have to?”

“Remember that mission I nearly died from?” Merlin nodded after a moment. “Tradition, babe.” Despite a bloody stroke, Merlin rolled his eyes in exasperation; it made Eggsy giddy.

When he took the photo, marking forty years worth of kisses, Eggsy wondered if this would be the last one. At the very least, the final milestone anniversary, but before he could allow the unknown to choke him, Merlin’s soft request for Eggsy to slip beside him and hold his hand until he fell asleep, erased all doubt.

As he climbed into the bed, making sure to kick his oxfords off, Eggsy knew tomorrow didn’t matter. Today was everything and all he’d need.

“Happy Anniversary, my heart,” Merlin slurred before he drifted to sleep.

“Happy Anniversary,” Eggsy whispered into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Love you all!
> 
> 1st Anniversary: Paper  
> 5th Anniversary: Wood  
> 10th Anniversary: Tin  
> 15th Anniversary: China  
> 25th Anniversary: Silver  
> 30th Anniversary: Pearl  
> 40th Anniversary: Ruby


End file.
